


Сложно/просто

by Olxa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: Как простое становится сложным, а сложное — простым.





	

У Чарльза всё сложно. 

Он учится в частной школе для мальчиков и переживает период полового созревания. Кроме учёбы в голове появляются совершенно лишние мысли. И не чужие, а только свои. Их ничем невозможно заткнуть.

Математические формулы, биология, грамматика — всё забывается, когда после физкультуры он моется в общей душевой и смотрит на одноклассников. У футболистов хорошие фигуры: широкие плечи и узкие бедра. Молодая, упругая кожа блестит от пота и под ней перекатываются крепкие мышцы. Раздевалка наполнена сильным, разъедающим ноздри запахом мужских тел. Чарльз чувствует себя маленьким, веснушчатым уродцем и возится дольше всех, боясь обнаружить перед кем-то свою эрекцию.

Для Эрика всё просто.

Он выбрался из Освенцима живым и теперь с удовольствием пользуется свободой и своим телом, как сам того пожелает. Он любит секс и часто меняет партнеров, пробуя их с такой же жадностью, с какой кидается на немецкую выпечку, пытаясь откусить от всего помаленьку. Пол партнера для него совершенно не важен.

Для Чарльза всё сложно.

Теперь он учится в колледже со смешанным обучением. Занятия плаванием укрепили его мышцы, веснушки побледнели, затравленная улыбка сменилась тёплой и обаятельной — девушки засматриваются на него. Не как на спортсменов, но всё же находят его достаточно интересным, чтобы потратить своё время. 

Ему тоже нравятся девушки. Они все разные, в основном беззаботные, лёгкие в общении, с мягкими грудями, глазами, сияющими молодостью и энергией.

Чарльзу хочется — по примеру других студентов — заниматься безудержным сексом со всеми подряд, ночи напролет и ни о чём не думать.

Но в первую очередь следует заботиться о Рейвен и вообще о репутации семейства Ксавье. Поэтому он позволяет себе только серьёзные ухаживания со встречами в ресторанах, которые изредка заканчиваются медленным, каким-то пресным сексом. 

Чарльз мечтает уехать туда, где его никто не знает и найти человека, которому он мог бы доверить свои душу и тело целиком.

Для Эрика всё просто.

Он колесит по миру, гоняясь за Шмидтом. Попутно пробует жизнь, заглатывает её кусками, почти не разжёвывая. Веселые групповушки или неожиданно романтические свидания — всё это вызывает в нем лишь любопытство. Ему хочется взять как можно больше. Прямо сейчас, потому что он не представляет, чем займется после убийства Шмидта. И выживет ли сам.

Чужие чувства и желания его не заботят.

Для Чарльза всё сложно.

Он учится в Оксфорде и у него мало друзей. Учёба, как оказалось, отнимает огромное количество сил, и эмоционального диапазона не хватает на всё сразу.

Особенно на девушек, которые почему-то стали капризными и требовательными, — он даже не может понять, несмотря на свои способности, чего им, собственно, нужно от него. Может быть, потому что они и сами не знают. Чувствуя приближение разрыва, он пытается подстроиться, договориться, но всё разваливается раз за разом.

Ему кажется, что он единственный, кто старается ради отношений, которые, в сущности, не нужны ни одной стороне. 

Он ни разу не влюблялся по-настоящему и боится, что уже никогда не влюбится.

Для Эрика всё просто.

Он всё ближе к своей цели, и окончание погони раззадоривает его страсть. От него так пышет звериной, хищной энергией, что сексуальные партнеры чуть ли не валятся на него с неба. Их словно магнитом притягивает к Эрику. Они все мечтают заполнить собой пустоту в его сердце, которую подсознательно или сознательно ощущают. Но Эрик знает, что всё намного проще: рана затянется только после смерти Шмидта.

Возможно, потом он подумает о чём-то другом.

Для Чарльза всё сложно.

Рейвен начала ревновать его совсем не по-сестрински. Обучение подходит к концу. На одной студенческой вечеринке он целовался с парнем и даже не понял, как к этому относиться. Слишком много алкоголя в крови, слишком быстро всё закончилось.

Да и нет времени разбираться. Он мечтает изменить жизнь всех мутантов, ему совершенно не до любви. Хотя по ночам, даже лёжа с кем-нибудь в постели, он думает как здорово было бы с человеком, который может коснуться не только его тела, но и сердца.

В жизни Эрика всё вдруг становится сложно.

Он общается с Чарльзом целыми днями. Они вместе ездят по Америке, разыскивая мутантов. 

С Чарльзом всё не так, как было раньше. Гамма чувств, связанных с ним, чересчур обширна. Бывает, Эрика раздражает его гуманизм, порой сердце сжимается от нежности, иногда всю ночь не заснуть от дикого возбуждения. Мысли о мести практически не посещают его.

Эрик не знает, что делать и боится показаться слишком настойчивым. Сидя в самолете ЦРУ, он ощущает голову Чарльза на своём плече и ему хочется приобнять его, притянуть поближе, но решимости хватает только на то, чтобы положить руку на спинку дивана. Не дальше.

Для Чарльза всё вдруг стало просто. 

Они с Эриком делают общее дело. Они вместе. Эрик старше него и многое пережил, ему есть, чем поделиться с Чарльзом, но при этом он с удовольствием слушает, вступает в споры. Они беседуют о любимых книгах, играют в шахматы, строят планы на будущее. И ещё колесят по стране, прямо как в фильмах.

Чарльз влюблён в него так сильно, что иногда хочет кричать от восторга.

И все эмоции Эрика настолько прозрачны, даже не нужно лезть в его голову, чтобы понять. Хотя он сам почему-то считает себя запутавшимся и ни в чём не уверенным.

Чарльзу приходится всё сделать за него: он перекидывает руку Эрика через себя, накрываясь ею, как покрывалом, прижимается теснее, бок к боку, и чувствует, что тело рядом с ним по-звериному напряглось, словно приготовилось к прыжку. На миг ему кажется, что он ошибся.

Секунду назад жизнь казалась Эрику невероятно сложной и вдруг стала очень простой. Нужно лишь чуть наклониться и поцеловать Чарльза. Вот и всё.


End file.
